When conductors are manufactured, they may be cut to length. A number of the conductor lengths may be placed together on a same wound package (e.g. a take-up reel) as one cable. This may be referred to as “paralleling” conductors into a cable assembly. For example, three conductors may be placed together, wound on a reel, and considered one cable on the reel.